Tattoo pirates
by king okami
Summary: Join the Tattoo pirates as they set sail in search of adventure, while fighting against the marines, bounty hunters and other pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Tattoo pirates**

**I don't own the One Piece universe that goes to Eiichiro Oda I own all Oc's.**

"This is it" The cool autumn breeze blew through the black dreads of a young man who sat on the edge of a cliff, Small Island in west blue. He was dark-skinned by birth, a massive X-shaped scar marked his temple which tarnished is otherwise good looks. The young man wasn't Handsome but he wasn't hideous either, The young man breathed in taking in the smell of sea salt before relaxing as the sun rays kissed his skin.

His ears twitched from two things, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks beneath him and the rustling of the leaves from the tree behind, but today something weighted heavy on his mind. "You're joining the Marines..." The boy sighed to a figure, sitting in the white tree behind him.

His sister Alexis fixed him in a stare from eleven foot up; with her dark brown eyes that matched his. "Yeah. I am, Jonathon" she replied. Sucking in the cool air before launching herself from the tree, letting the dead crimson and yellow leaves break her fall as she landed in crouch. Straightening herself out before looking at her brother who was watching her, "I'm following in our grandmother's steps."

Jonathon let a chuckle escape his lips as he stood up and dusted grass and dirt of his trousers, "You're just like Grandma" Jonathon said as he made his way over to his sister who looked up at him. "Always protecting me and worrying so much" Jonathon spoke as he let a smile spread across his face as he rustled Alexis's short black hair.

"And you're just like father" Alexis said as he removed Jonathon hand from her head before fixing her hair back to normal. "Grandma said he was always complaining about being protected and so carefree" She continued as caught a grin that flashed across Jonathon's face. "Don't forget good-looking" Jonathon said as he grinned down at his sister causing her to laugh. "Yes, Yes, That too".

Jonathon pulled his sister into a hug and held her there as the autumn wind blew across them both. "I'm going to miss you" Jonathon whispered as he heard sniffling coming from his sister as her head rested on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jonathon asked a concerned tone could be clearly heard as he looked down at his sister who had tears in eyes.

"You, you're being stupid" Alexis said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. And looked her brother in his eyes. "Why are you saying you'll miss me like we will never see each other again" Alexis said as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Well since you're going to be a marine, I thought..." Jonathon tried to say but was cut off by Alexis shaking her head, "We're going to see each other again when we're adults" Alexis said as she wiped her tears away. "You'll be a famous pirate and I'll be the strong Marine that will capture you" Alexis said, as big smile formed on her face.

Jonathon let a loud laugh erupt from himself. "Of course how could I forget about that!" Jonathon said as he ran his hand through his hair. "You can be forgetful, just like dad" Alexis said with a giggle as Jonathon reached up behind his neck and took off his silver necklace that had a small white heart attached to it. "Take it" Jonathon said simply as he handed it to Alexis who took a step back with a shock look plaster on her face.

"I can't accept that Jonathon, mother gave it to you" Alexis said as she stared at the necklaces that dangled in front of her. "I have this scarf from dad, and besides I was keeping it safe for you" Jonathon said with a smirk as he put the necklace on Alexis who stared down at it in amazement.

"It looks good on you" Jonathon said with a grin before he stumbled back as Alexis slammed into him embracing him tightly. "Thank you" Alexis muttered as Jonathon put his hand on top of head. "Don't mention it, Now come on you still need to enrol in the marines" Jonathon said as Alexis let go of him. "You're, right let's go" Alexis said as she grabbed Jonathon's hand a pulled him in the direction of the marine headquarters. "And you call me forgetful" Jonathon chuckled as his Grey scarf blew behind him.

* * *

**3 months later**

Jonathon laid in a poorly construed row-boat as he stared up at the clear blue sky. "It's so hot" Jonathon complained to himself as he caught the sounds of squawking above, squinting his eyes Jonathon saw the shadowy figure of a group of birds that made him shoot up in excitement.

_"There are birds, which means there's an Island somewhere" _Jonathon thought as his eyes scanned the horizon, "Come on, Come on" Jonathon muttered as he finally caught glimpse of an Island. "Finally"

Jonathon picked up two oars and started to row towards the Island. "Cigarettes here I come" Jonathon smirked.

* * *

**4 hours later**

"That took longer than expected" Jonathon muttered to himself as he stepped off his row-boat and onto a stone dock. Jonathon rolled his shoulder as he looked at a sign.

**"Welcome to Hanran Island"**

_"Hanran Island huh?"_ Jonathon thought as he walked down the dock and onto a dirt road, "I wonder where his road takes me" Jonathon smirked as he put his hands in his coat pockets before walking down the dirt road.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Jonathon walked into town with a smirk on his face as he watched people stare at him and whisper. _"It's always the scar"_ Jonathon thought to himself as he heard a ringing which caused him to stop dead in his tracks, looking around Jonathon saw people getting on their knees and bowing. "Hey mister! You need to bow, right now" Jonathon heard a woman call out to him.

"Why? What's going on?" Jonathon asked with a confused look on his face. "Lady Joan is coming" The woman said as the confused look on Jonathon's face stayed. "Who is Lady Joan?" Jonathon asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Her" The woman muttered quickly as she bowed down, Jonathon span around and stared at a beautiful woman with long curly red that stop at her lower back, piercing blue eyes and small pink lips. _"She must be Lady Joan"_ Jonathon thought as Joan stopped in front of him with a glare on her face. "Why aren't you bowing down?" Joan demanded.

"You know, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be frowning, it's tarnishing you good looks" Jonathon smirked as he gave Joan a wink. The citizens bowing down gasped at what Jonathon said while Joan's left eye twitched. "You dare speak to me without me telling you to do so" Lady Joan said as she shook with anger.

Jonathon opened his mouth to speak before he felt something heavy on his shoulder, looking back Jonathon saw a man standing around eight feet glaring down at him with his dark brown eyes. "Bow down in front of Lady Joan presence" The giant man said in a deep booming voice as he pushed down on Jonathon's shoulder.

Jonathon's knees began to buckle before he muttered something under his breath and stood up straight with ease. "I think I'll rather stand" Jonathon smirked as he went to grab the giant man's wrist before stopping, "Hey big guy, you got yourself a friend" Jonathon grinned as he looked down at the sword pressed against his throat.

Looking up Jonathon saw a man with slicked back white hair glaring at him with as he gripped his katana tightly. "Shoo told you to do something" The white-haired man spoke in a calm voice as he pressed his white katana closer to Jonathon's throat. "I suggest you do it"

"Or what?" Jonathon asked as he heard the sound of a gun cocking, turning his head slightly Jonathon saw a woman with dark brown hair tied into a pony tail pointing a flintlock pistol at him. "Hello beautiful, can I get your name?" Jonathon asked as he held the brown-haired woman's hand and gave her a wink.

"T-The names Rebecca" The brown hair woman spat out with a blush on her face. "A beautiful name that goes hand in hand with a beautiful woman" Jonathon flirted as the citizen eyes widened in shock. "He's completely ignoring Shobo the mountain and white sword Romi orders!" The crowd shouted in unison before Lady Joan coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"Take him to the holding cell" Lady Joan said simply as she stared at Rebecca. "Oh! Yes malady" Rebecca nodded as she spun her pistol around and slammed it into Jonathon's temple knocking him to the ground. Shobo went to pick up Jonathon before he heard something making him stop.

"That hurt" Jonathon muttered as he wiped the blood that was trickling down his forehead and began to stand up.

Lady Joan's eye twitched again before she snapped her fingers and walked off followed by Romi who sheathed his katana and Rebecca who put her pistol back in its holder, Shobo jumped into the air as the citizen began to run away. _"Where's everybody going"_ Jonathon thought before he felt something heavy land on his back, forcing all the air out of his lungs and cracking the ground beneath him.

Shobo stepped off of Jonathon's back and bent down to grab his leg with a sigh before he walked off in the direction lady Joan went while dragging an unconscious Jonathon with him.

* * *

"2056, 2057, 2058 205-" A spiky haired blond man counted as he stared up at the ceiling before the sounds of footsteps caught his attention, _"What does the idiot want now" _The blond-haired man thought as he glanced out the corner of eye to see his cell door open. "Hey blonde you got a cell mate" Shobo said as he tossed Jonathon inside the cell.

"Whatever" The blond-haired man muttered as he pushed his rectangle glasses back up, "Hey blonde, have you healed from our last session together?" Shobo asked making the blond-haired man chuckle. "I don't think you done any damage me, you punch like a child", A growl escaped Shobo's mouth before he slammed the cell door shut and stomped away.

The sound of a door slamming signalled Shobo leaving the holding cell as the blond-haired man sighed, "You can get up now, he's gone" The blond-haired man spoke after a moment of silence. "I noticed" Jonathon muttered as he sat and rested his back against the stone wall of the holding cell and winced slightly.

"So what are you in here for?" The blond-haired man asked as he watched Jonathon pull out a cigarette and a match from his trouser pocket. "You not going to ask for my name?" Jonathon asked as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

"I didn't ask, because I don't care" The blond-haired man sighed as he tilted his brown fedora over his eyes.

"Names Jonathon"

"I thought I said I didn't care" The blond-haired man said as he pushed his hat up slightly to glare at Jonathon who chuckled, striking the match against the floor, Jonathon brought the now lit match to the end of his cigarette and paused. "So you're a swordsman?" Jonathon asked as he stared at the wooden katana in the corner of the cell.

"Yep" The blond-haired man said simply as Jonathon lit his cigarette and shook the match out, "So you know my name, what's yours" Jonathon asked as he took a drag on his cigarette and smiled as the smoke-filled his lungs. "I didn't want to know your name" The blond-haired man muttered to himself.

"How about this, I'll tell you how I ended up here and you give me your name?" Jonathon asked as he blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth, "Whatever" The blond-haired man replied.

"I angered that woman, Lady Joan" Jonathon said simply as Daki sat up, "That's dumb of you, anyway my names Daki" The blond-haired man said as Jonathon took another drag on his cigarette. "Daki huh? So that's the name of my first mate" Jonathon spoke to himself making Daki raise one eyebrow.

"You're a pirate?" Daki asked as Jonathon nodded with a smirk on his face, "I'm not joining your rookie pirate crew" Daki said as he lay down. "Why not?" Jonathon asked as he blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"I got over things to do" Daki said simply as he pushed his glasses back up, "What if I help you finishes the things you need done?" Jonathon asked as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"The things I need done, isn't an errand. I'm looking for someone" Daki spoke as Jonathon nodded, "Who are you looking for?" Jonathon asked as he put his cigarette back in his mouth. "You don't need to know" Daki replied as he sat up.

"I got locked in here, because I was looking for information. The person I'm looking for stayed here for a while" Daki said as Jonathon took a drag on his cigarette. "And that lady Joan has the information" Jonathon spoke as Daki nodded. "Yep"

"Alright, how about this, if I help you get out of here and get the information you're looking for then will you join my crew?" Jonathon asked as he blow out smoke from his mouth.

"Whatever, but you do know, once we break out of here we have to fight Joan and her servants?" Daki asked as Jonathon stood up and took one last drag on his cigarette. "I've been dying to fight that giant guy after he knocked me out" Jonathon grinned as he blew out some smoke as he muttered something under his breath.

"Fine you take Shoo, I'll take Rome the swordsman" Daki asked as he slowly stood up and picked up his wooden katana, "What about the two beautiful women? Rebecca and Joan?" Jonathon asked as he cocked his fist back. "What about them? You aren't against hitting woman are you?" Daki asked as he rested his katana on his shoulder.

"Nope, I was wondering which one you wanted?" Jonathon asked as he took a step forward, "I'll take Rebecca, I haven't fought a marksmen in a while" Daki said as Jonathon nodded. "Cool, I'll take Joan"

Jonathon took another step forward and threw a left hook at the cell door, as Jonathon's fist made contact with the metal door Daki watched as it bent around Jonathon's fist before flying off its hinges and slamming against the opposite wall.

"Alright let's get out of here" Jonathon smirked as he shook his fist while he walked out of the holding cell, _"This kid's pretty strong"_ Daki thought as he stared at crater that was left in the wall from where the door hit.

Daki walked out of the holding cell before walking past Jonathon and up a flight of steps, "Come on the exit's here" Daki said as Jonathon ran up the steps. Jonathon cocked his fist back and was about to punch the wooden door before Daki stopped him. "Let me handle this" Daki said as he took his wooden katana of his shoulder.

"Fine by me" Jonathon said as he took a step back as Daki swung his katana twice before resting his katana on his shoulder. "Um... nothing happened" Jonathon said as he stared at the wooden door that still blocked their escape. Daki tapped his katana on his shoulder as the wooden door suddenly separated into to small wooden pieces and fell to a pile on the ground.

Jonathon stood in awe as Daki walked through the exit. "Come on" Daki said as Jonathon shook his head slightly before following Daki through the exit, "Wow, you're an amazing swordsman" Jonathon said as Daki shrugged his shoulders. "You're not bad yourself" Daki returned the compliment as the made the way out onto the streets.

"You see that building?" Daki asked as he pointed his katana at the tallest building on the island, "That's where Joan and the servants live, so let's get going" Daki said as walked of down the road. _"I'm one step closer to getting my pirate crew"_ Jonathon thought as he fixed his grey scarf and followed Daki who rounded a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathon rounded the corner then suddenly stopped as he saw the street that was once full of citizen now empty, "Where is everyone?" Jonathon asked as walked next to Daki who was leaning against a building. "Their gone" Daki said simply as he pushed his glasses back up before pushing himself off the building, "Lady Joan knows we escaped" Daki continued as he twirled his wooden katana in his hand.

"How do you know?" Jonathon asked as he walked behind Daki while stretching. Daki stopped twirling his katana and pointed it at the clock tower that was in the centre of the town. Jonathon looked were Daki was pointing before his eyes landed on Rebecca who was staring back at him with her pistol pointed in their direction.

Jonathon watched Rebecca talk into a den den mushi before nodding, Jonathon and Daki jumped out-of-the-way as bullets hit the ground where they were once standing. "She's a good shot" Jonathon said as he stood up and stared at Daki who did the same, "Don't complement the enemy" Daki sighed as he leaned out the way of another bullet.

"What? I'm just saying she's good with a firearm" Jonathon shrugged as a bullet grazed his cheek, "See!" Jonathon smirked as he wiped the small amount blood from his cheek. "Shut up" Daki ordered as he sprinted towards the clock tower. Jonathon sprinted after Daki as he watched him lean out-of-the-way of bullets before jumping through the ground window of the clock tower.

Jonathon dived through the window and rolled over the broken glass before standing up, "You couldn't give me a heads up" Jonathon growled as he brushed off some glass. "You kept up so don't complain" Daki said as he walked up some stairs, "come on, we got a long way to the top" Daki said as he continued up the stairs.

Jonathon jogged up the stairs next to Daki before walking, "Why are we in the clock tower and not going straight to Lady Joan's house?" Jonathon asked as he put his hands in his coat pockets. "Going straight to Lady Joan's house is suicide, She has a men under her control" Daki replied as he and Jonathon continued up the flight of stairs.

"Are you afraid of a fight?" Jonathon asked causing Daki to sigh. "Of course not you idiot, I just wanted to take out Rebecca first. Then fight the rest" Daki said as Jonathon nodded. "Alright then, I'll just watch and cheer you on" Jonathon grin as he and Daki went up another flight of stairs, "Just make sure you don't get hit by any stray bullets" Daki said as Jonathon let out a chuckle.

"How long until we reach the top?" Jonathon asked as he put his hands on the back of his head, "Awhile, this is the second largest building on the island" Daki replied causing Jonathon to sigh. "You sure know a lot about this Island, you born here?" Jonathon asked as he and Daki went up another flight of stairs, "No I'm not, came here two weeks ago. Stayed with the bar owner who told me about Joan"

"There's a bar on this Island!?" Jonathon yelled as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "I only got one left" Jonathon continued as he opened the pack to show two cigarettes. "There are two in the pack" Daki muttered as Jonathon's eyes widened. "Really! I've been forcing myself to wait until we beat Lady Joan" Jonathon sighed with relief as he took out one of the cigarettes and put it in his mouth.

"You're such an idiot" Daki said as he continued up the stairs while Jonathon stopped and pulled out a match. "I heard that" Jonathon yelled as he struck the match against the wall lighting it before bringing it to the end of his cigarette. "You were supposed to" Daki said as he heard Jonathon let out a chuckle before hearing footsteps behind him.

"We finally made it" Jonathon grinned as he blew some smoke while staring at Daki who leaned on the railing. "Yep, come on" Daki said as he opened up the door that lead to the roof.

* * *

Jonathon walked through the door and looked around before his eyes finally laid on the silver bell, "She gone" Daki cursed as he walked through the door and stood next to Jonathon who blew out some smoke. "So Lady Joan's house is right there" Jonathon said as he took his cigarette out his mouth and pointed at the taller building a block away from the clock tower.

Daki nodded as Jonathon walked to the edge of the clock tower and stared at Lady Joan's building before stumbling back, "What's going on?" Daki asked as he leaned against the silver bell to keep his balance. Jonathon glanced over the side of the clock tower to see Shobo punching the clock tower with his fist.

"That mountain of fat is punching the building!" Jonathon yelled as the clock tower began to shake again, "Damn, we need to get off the clock tower now" Daki ordered as he stumbled his way over to Jonathon. "Why do you think, they call Shobo the mountain?" Daki asked as he put his hand on Jonathon's shoulder.

"His height?" Jonathon replied as Daki shook his head, "No, he's called the mountain because he destroyed a mountain with a single punch" Daki said as he started to run towards the door, dragging Jonathon behind. Just as Daki and Jonathon reached the door it slammed shut as the building shook again before tilting.

"Shit" Daki cursed as he and Jonathon now had their backs against the shut door, "Hey Daki, do you trust me?" Jonathon asked as he took another drag on his cigarette. "Nope" Daki said simply as Jonathon let out a chuckle before grabbing Daki's wrist and sprinted towards the edge of the clock tower. "You better not jump" Daki said as Jonathon jumped from the clock tower bringing Daki with him.

"You idiot! You better have a plan" Daki said as he and Jonathon began to free fall, "Of course I do" Jonathon smirked as he pointed at Lady Joan's building. "I'll throw you through the window, then you make your way through the building until you find Romi and Rebecca" Jonathon yelled as Daki sighed. "And what about you?" Daki asked as he stared at the window he was going to be thrown through.

"I'll land on Shobo and kick his ass, then catch up with you" Jonathon grinned as he took another drag on his cigarette. "Whatever. Just hurry up and throw, don't miss" Daki said dead serious as he glared at Jonathon making him chuckle. "Don't worry, I got you" Jonathon sighed as he gripped Daki's wrist with both hands before muttering something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Daki asked as Jonathon threw Daki making him rocket towards Lady Joan's building before crashing through a window, "I didn't miss" Jonathon sighed with relief before looking towards the ground to see Shobo staring at a pile of rubble that was once the clock tower. _"He's not looking at me, here's my chance" _Jonathon thought as he cocked his fist back.

Jonathon raced towards Shobo who was still staring at the destroyed clock tower with a look of pride on his face before Jonathon threw a punch. Jonathon's fist was inches away from Shobo's head before Shobo suddenly leaned out of the away with a grin on his face, Jonathon's fist slammed into the ground forming a crater.

Jonathon stood up and shook his fist before he felt a tugging from behind, Shobo span Jonathon around by the end of his Jacket before tossing him into the rubble. Shobo heard a ripping noise causing him to look at his hand to see Jonathon's now destroyed coat in his hands, grumbling to himself Shobo tossed the tattered coat to the side as he saw the rubble move.

"Damn I missed" Jonathon cursed as he pushed a medium-sized chuck of rubble off himself before standing up. Shobo stared at Jonathon who dusted himself off, _"He's covered in tattoos" _Shobo thought as he looked at Jonathon upper body taking in all the tattoos. _"Rhino" _Shobo thought as he started at the rhino tattoo on Jonathon left shoulder.

_"Snake" _Shobo thought as he stared at the snake tattoo that coiled around Jonathon's right forearm, "_monkey" _Shobo finally thought as he started the monkey tattoo on Jonathon's stomach. Shobo shook his head before sprinting towards Jonathon who took another drag on his cigarette before spitting it out to the side.

"Lady Joan order me to crush you, so I will" Shobo shouted as he threw a quick jab at Jonathon who blew out smoke as his shoulder loosened. "Snake" Jonathon muttered as his snake tattoo glowed white before he leaned out the way of the punch, _"I missed!? How! Nobody can dodge the speed of that punch" _Shobo thought before he threw a series of punches at Jonathon who back stepped and leaned out-of-the-way of the each punch.

A glare formed on Shobo's face as anger started to cloud his judgement. "Stop dodging, you bastard!" Shobo yelled as he threw another punch at Jonathon. "Mountain breaker!" Shobo yelled as his fist was inches away from Jonathon's face. "Snake" Jonathon grinned as he spun behind Shobo making his fist slam into a building causing it to collapse and fall onto another building kicking up a dust cloud.

"Rhino" Jonathon grinned as he rhino tattoo glowed white before Jonathon threw a punch at Shobo's back, Shobo spun around and caught Jonathon's bunch causing him to skid back before he stomped his foot in the ground stopping him. Shobo grinned as he threw a punch at Jonathon, "Mountain breaker!" Shobo yelled as his fist slammed into Jonathon's stomach.

Jonathon gasped in pain as all the air in his lungs was forced out before he fell to his knees. Shobo held Jonathon off the ground before he threw a series of jabs and hooks into Jonathon's stomach and chest causing him to wince in pain before Shobo cocked his fist back, "Chest cracker" Shobo yelled as his fist slammed Jonathon's ribs.

Jonathon gasped in pain as his head slumped forward, "Hey, don't you blackout on me" Shobo laughed as he punched Jonathon in the side causing his head to snap up and blood to fly out of his mouth. "Your punch were so weak, they put me to sleep" Jonathon grinned as blood dripped down his chin, "Shut up, you cocky bastard" Shobo growled as he toss Jonathon into the air before booting him in his chest.

Jonathon flew through the sky as his scarf fell from his neck before Jonathon hit the floor and skidded to a stop by slamming into a building. Shobo watched Jonathon hit the floor and grinned before an idea came to him as he looked at the sliver bell that sat in the rubble, Jonathon stood up slowly and wiped away the blood from his chin.

Jonathon rested his back against the building before he looked up to see a silver bell flying towards him. "Shit, monkey" Jonathon cursed as the sliver bell was inches away, Shobo let out a loud laugh as he watched the silver bell slam into a building. "That brat is finished, time to report to Lady Joan" Shobo chuckled as he turned to walk away.

"Rhino" Shobo heard behind him making spin around before Jonathon's fist slammed into his nose breaking it and knocking him to the ground. "You brat! How aren't you crushed by that giant bell?" Shobo asked as he held his bleeding nose while Jonathon bent down and picked up his scarf. "Hey! Don't ignore me, when I'm talking to you" Shobo boomed as he suddenly jumped to his feet and threw a left hook at Jonathon.

"Monkey" Jonathon said as he front flipped over Shobo's punch and landed behind him, "Rhino" Jonathon muttered as Shobo spun around and tried to throw a left jab before Jonathon's elbow slammed into his stomach knocking him to his knees. Shobo gasped a couple of times to regain his breath before he threw another hook at Jonathon.

"Snake" Jonathon muttered as he dodged the punch and wrapped his scarf around Shobo's wrist, "What the hell are you doing?" Shobo asked as he threw a right jab at Jonathon. "Snake" Jonathon said again as he leaned back to dodge the punched as wrapped his scarf around Shobo's other wrist, "Hey! Untie me you brat" Shobo yelled as he started to struggle against Jonathon scarf that locked his arms across each other.

"I said unite me" Shobo roared as he stood up and threw a fast knee at Jonathon. "Monkey" Jonathon said as he jumped up and landed on Shobo's knee before front flipping over Shobo and land with his back resting on Shobo. "Hey! Stop it!" Shobo yelled as he looked out the corner of his eyes to see Jonathon grinning.

"Rhino" Jonathon chuckled as he pulled on the scarf with all his strength causing Shobo to choke himself with his big arms, Jonathon crouched down and pulled harder as Shobo began to thrash about wildly and kick his legs out in a vain attempt to break free. "It's over" Jonathon said a Shobo muffled shouts slowly faded away until he fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Jonathon unwrapped his scarf from around Shobo's wrist and wrapped it around his own neck before he began to search through Shobo's pockets. _"Please be a smoker" _Jonathon thought as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from Shobo's pockets as well as a lighter and a small bag of beil. "Only one left" Jonathon said as he opened Shobo's pack of cigarettes and pulled out the only cigarette at put it in his mouth.

Jonathon threw the empty pack on the floor and pocketed the bag of beil before flicking open the lighter, "Come on, Come on" Jonathon muttered as he tried to light his cigarette. _"FINALLY" _Jonathon mentally shouted as the light finally lit and Jonathon lighted his cigarette. "I'll keep this a trophy from my first pirate fight" Jonathon grinned as he tossed up the lighter and caught it before putting it his pocket and walking off.

* * *

"Rebecca watch out, this guy's strong " A man wearing a brown shirt said as he passed out and collapsed to the floor and landed on top of other men who were passed out as well. Daki pushed up his glasses and he rested his wooden katana on his shoulders as he stared at the hundreds of men passed out on the floor.

"Are you finally going to fight me? Or just send in more guys?" Daki asked as he walked over the piles of men towards Rebecca who pointing her pistol at him. _"This guy's a monster! He took out a thousand of Lady Joan's soldiers all by himself" _Rebecca thought as she fired her pistol at Daki who leaned out the way.

"Stay back, I mean it" Rebecca shouted as Daki continued to walk forward, "Fine you asked for it" Rebecca said as he pointed her pistol at Daki. "Ricochet shot" Rebecca yelled as she fired her pistol at Daki again, Daki watched as the bullet bounced off the swords that were stuck in the wall and flew towards him. _"I hate to admit it but Jonathon was right she is a good marksman" _Daki thought as he dodged the bullet and continued walking forward.

Daki continued to walk forward and the suddenly stop, _"She's very good"_ Daki thought as he looked at the bullet wound in his shoulder. Daki's head snapped back as he heard the sound of a pistol, Daki barely dodged the series of bullets as he sprinted towards Rebecca who had a shocked look on her face.

_"She doesn't give her opponents a moments rest"_ Daki thought as he a bullets his legs, _"She trying to take out my legs, smart girl. Take out my legs and I can't get up close" _Daki grinned as he swung his katana at Rebecca's wrist making her drop her pistol. "I good see what you were trying to do but you were no match for me" Daki thought as he held his wooden katana against Rebecca's throat.

Daki's eyes widened slightly as he saw a grin on Rebecca's face, Rebecca held up her hand as Daki notice her brown glove then notice the hole in the middle. "Shit" Daki cursed as a grey cloud of smoke exploded from Rebecca's glove. "Smoke screen" Rebecca said as Daki stumbled back coughing inside the cloud of smoke.

"Present" Rebecca said as she rolled back the sleeve of brown jacket to show a wrist mounted crossbow and fired two arrows off that had a thin rope attached to both ends into the smoke cloud. "Did I get him?" Rebecca asked herself as watched the smoke slowly disappear to see her arrows wrapped round one of Lady Joan's men.

_"What! Where is he? Behind!"_ Rebecca thought as she spun around and fired an arrow expecting to hit Daki but instead hit the wall, _"Shit, he faked me out"_ Rebecca thought as she spun back around and fired an arrow that stuck into the ceiling. "I told you, you were no match for me" Daki said as he held Rebecca's arm upwards with one hand and had his wooden katana held back ready to finish the fight with the other.

"You were behind the body weren't you?" Rebecca asked as Daki nodded, "Damn, I should have realized that" Rebecca scowled herself as Daki chuckled. "You were a good opponent, maybe we'll fight again" Daki said as Rebecca smile. "Sure, I'll be waiting for a rematch" Rebecca laughed as Daki swung his katana into Rebecca's head knocking her out.

Daki gently put Rebecca's body on the ground before coughing slightly, "That smoke really surprised me" Daki said to himself as he walked as walked toward the door and went to open it before the door swung open suddenly causing Daki to jump back suddenly.

"You have some good reactions, I was hoping that would knock you out so I didn't have to fight" Romi said as he walked through the door, "Why's that scared?" Daki asked as he watched as Romi looked down at Rebecca and chuckled to himself. "Of course not, it because I have no time for someone who's beneath me?" Romi said as Daki pushed up his glasses and fixed his fedora.

"Whatever you say, now let's just fight and get this over with" Daki said as he held his wooden sword out in front, "If we must, but I'll end this quickly" Romi said as he drew his pure white katana. "Come" Romi order as Daki glared and sprinted towards Romi.

* * *

Jonathon walked to the big double doors of Lady Joan's building and booted them off their hinges, walking inside Jonathon froze as he saw a large group of men staring at him with shocked looks on their faces. "Hey guys, how are you?" Jonathon asked with a chuckle as he blew out some smoke. "Who the fuck are you?" one of the men asked as he and the rest of his friends stood up slowly.

"Who am I? I'm the guy that going to kick your ass" Jonathon said with a grin as he spat out his cigarette into the closes man's face making him scream in pain, "Rhino" Jonathon muttered under his breath and punched the screaming man making him smash into the far wall. "Who's next?" Jonathon asked as the group of man stared at their friend in shock before looking back at Jonathon with glares on their faces as the sprinted towards him with swords and axes.

"This is going to be fun" Jonathon smirked as an axe was inches away from his cleaving his head in two.


	3. Chapter 3

Daki jumped back to dodge a sword slash before panting, "I'm surprised you're still alive" Romi said with slight praise. Daki continued to pant as he looked around the room and stared at the slashes that decorated the walls. "But that won't last long" Romi said as he sprinted towards Daki while gripping he's katana tightly.

"White Haze" Romi shouted as he swung his katana at Daki before it disappeared from sight.

Daki jumped back as his brown jumper spit down the middle revealing Daki's toned body. "I'm impressed that someone beneath me could dodge that attack" Romi smirked as he gripped his katana lightly. "Shut up and fight" Daki said sternly as he pushed up his glasses and gripped his katana tightly with his right hand.

A sneer formed on Romi's face as he tense slightly. "Don't you dare, tell me what to do" Romi growled as he sprinted towards Daki, "No one beneath me has any right to talk to me like!" Romi yelled as he swung his katana rapidly at Daki who back stepped a couple of times to avoid the sharp white blade before Romi suddenly reversed his grip on his katana.

"Die" Romi ordered as he slash at Daki who raised his wooden katana to block the attack, "You really think a training katana can stop my perfect blade?" Romi asked as his attack was stop dead in its tracks. "WHAT!?" Romi yelled as he stared in shock at what just happened, "How can that be? My perfect sword should have easily cut though that piece of wood you call a sword" Romi said as he jumped back.

Daki took off his destroyed jumper and pushed up his glasses as he glared at Romi who was staring at his katana with a contemplating look on his face. "Throughout this whole fight you have looked down on me, and it's starting to get annoying because you're very weak" Daki said as he shifted his left leg forward.

_"That stance! He can't be" _Romi Thought as he watched as Daki crouched down as he held his wooden katana behind his back. "I hate using this attack, since it causes a lot of damage" Daki said as he leaned forward, _"He is, He's definitely a part of the" _Romi thought as he was cut off my Daki sprinting towards him at an incredible speed while twirling his katana. "Ittoryu..."

Romi growled loudly as he sprinted towards Daki and swung his katana at him. "I won't lose to someone beneath me, White Angel Slash!" Romi yelled as he watched his katana was inches away from Daki.

"Hurricane" Daki yelled as he suddenly spun around and swung his wooden katana.

Romi's eyes widened in shock as he watched Daki's katana shatter his own white sword of perfection before it slammed into his chest, causing a loud scream of pain to explode out of Romi who was knocked off his feet spinning clockwise towards a wall and smashed through it.

Daki pushed his glasses back up while picking up his fedora that dropped during the fight and put it on before staring at Romi who lay in a pile of rubble as blood dripped from his lips.

Daki rested his katana on his shoulder and started to walk off as he took on last look at room before walking through the newly made hole, "I wonder if that Idiot beat Shobo or not?" Daki asked himself as he stepped over Romi's unconscious body.

* * *

"Man I'm disappointed in you guys, you were hardly a challenge" Jonathon complained as he lit up a cigarette, a man wearing a brown shirt and holding a snapped sword collapsed with a broken nose and black eye.

"I'm sorry we failed you Lady Joan" The man muttered as his lost consciousness, Jonathon walked around and stepped over the bodies of bleeding and broke men and made his way to the staircase as a voice caused him to freeze. "Where am I? Where's my wife? Where are my children?" Jonathon heard a man groan from the ground.

Jonathon took a drag on his cigarette before blowing it out with a sigh as he made his way up the staircase. _"So I just beat up a group of innocent men?"_ Jonathon thought to himself as he began to bite down on his cigarette with anger, taking another drag this time a deep one Jonathon calmed down.

_"How did she do it? I did she make a man leave his family?" _Jonathon continued to think as he walked towards a double door and stood there, _"She must have a devil fruit, but what?" _Jonathon realised as he spat out his cigarette and stomped on it before opening the double door.

* * *

Jonathon walked down a long hallway as he continued to think over the possible devil fruits Lady Joan could have before the next to him exploded outwards, "I wonder if that Idiot beat Shobo or not?" Jonathon heard Daki say as the dust cloud shrouded his vision.

"Who you calling an Idiot?" Jonathon asked as the dust cloud settled revealing to Jonathon a shirtless Daki and an unconscious Romi, "You must be a real idiot if you don't know I'm talking about you" Daki replied coldly getting a chuckle out of Jonathon. "Whatever you bastard, Why are you shirtless?" Jonathon asked as Daki fixed his glasses before answering.

"Sliced my jumper, got rid of it. What happened to your jacket?" Daki asked as he pointed as Romi, "Shobo tore it, got rid of it" Jonathon replied getting a nod from Daki. After a moment of silence Jonathon spoke up. "Lady Joan has a devil fruit" Jonathon said getting a raised eyebrow as a response, "What devil fruit?" Daki asked as shifting his weight from side to side.

"Don't know, one of the guys I beat was confuse and moaning about his family" Jonathon said as he watched Daki frown. "So the guys were being controlled?" Daki said thinking out loud before he glanced at Jonathon and saw the quick look of guilt on his face. "It was in self-defence, so stop worrying"

Daki said sternly getting a quick nod from Jonathon, "Now that her henchmen are taken care of, let's go meet lady Joan" Daki said as he walked down the hall. "Sure" Jonathon replied as he walked next to Daki and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.

* * *

"Damn, what useless subordinates I have" Lady Joan said to herself as she stared at monitors that showed Shobo, Romi and Rebecca all unconscious, picking up a cup of tea that sat on her desk Lady Joan turned her attention to another monitor that showed Daki and Jonathon walking down a hall.

"They'll be here in five minutes" Lady Joan said as she took a sip of tea, savouring the taste before putting the cup down. "I should start filling the room now" Lady Joan said as she shut her eyes and began to concentrate.

* * *

Jonathon and Daki stood in front of a giant double door, "You want to open it? Or shall I?" Jonathon asked as who looked at him with a slight glare. "Fine, I'll do it" Jonathon chuckled as he rolled his shoulder a couple of times. Jonathon thrust his leg forward booting open the door.

Daki walked into the room followed by Jonathon and they both quickly caught sight of Lady Joan who was sitting at her desk drinking tea, "So you guys beat up all my subordinates, why?" Lady Joan asked as she took another sip of tea while watching Jonathon's and Daki's movements.

"To help my nakama" Jonathon said as Lady Joan put down her tea, "And what does your nakama want?" Lady Joan asked again as she leaned back in her chair. "Information, on a man who came here a few weeks ago" Daki spoke up, Lady Joan nodded before she tapped her desk lightly.

"The information you want is in this desk, you can have it" Lady Joan said with a smile as Jonathon took a step forward, "After you guys fight". Jonathon stopped with a confused look on his face. "We aren't going to fight each other just because you told us to" Jonathon said as he turned his head towards Daki.

"Isn't that right Da-" Jonathon started to say before he was cut off by Daki's sword slamming into his face, Jonathon skidded back as he held his bruising cheek with a shocked look on his face, "What the hell is the matter with you?" Jonathon asked as Daki sprinted towards him. "The beautiful woman told us to do something, so do it and don't upset her" Daki said as he swung his katana at Jonathon.

"What are you talking about? You sound like me" Jonathon said as he jumped back out-of-the-way of Daki's attack, "Snap out of it you bastard" Jonathon said as he back-stepped to avoid rapid swings from Daki. Taking a quick step forward Daki thrust his katana forward slamming it into Jonathon's stomach knocking the air out of his lungs and dropping him to his knees.

"Finish him!" Lady Joan shouted from her desk as Daki gripped his katana with both hands and raised it over his head, "Gladly beautiful" Daki said as he swung his katana down aimed as Jonathon's head.

Taking a deep breath Jonathon leaned out-of-the-way causing Daki's katana to slam into his shoulder, Jonathon screamed out in pain as the ground cracked beneath him from the force of the attack. Daki had a smirk on his face as he looked over at Lady Joan before Jonathon's fist slammed into his stomach causing him to skid along the floor.

"I tried to talk you out of whatever control she has you under, but I guess I have to beat you until you come to your sense" Jonathon grunted as he stood up and clenched his right fist while his left arm hanged limp. _"Damn, I could only get out the way quick enough to not let him cave my head in, now my shoulder is dislocated" _Jonathon thought as he watched Daki sprint towards him.

"I will end you, just as Lady Joan wishes" Daki said as he swung his katana at Jonathon who leaned back to enough to lead the wooden blade graze his nose, without giving Daki a moment to attack Jonathon threw a hard jab into Daki's ribs causing him to stumble backwards and clutching his ribs.

"This pain is nothing, compared to the pain Lady Joan will feel if I lose" Daki said as he sprinted towards Jonathon again and swung his katana at him, Jonathon leaned back to dodge the attack before he felt something smash into his cheek. As Jonathon tumbled to the floor he saw that Daki had reversed his grip on his katana.

Jonathon rolled on the ground to dodge Daki's rapid attacks to cave his head in and winced in pain as he rolled onto his dislocated shoulder, dodging one last attack Jonathon sweep out Daki's legs from under him making him crash to the ground. Without giving Daki a moment to get up Jonathon straddle him and began to rain down punches.

"Snap. Out. Of. You. Bastard" Jonathon said as his fists slammed into Daki's face rapidly, "I won't give up, I won't fail Lady Joan" Daki grunted as he leaned his head out of the way of a punch from Jonathon causing the ground to crack. As Jonathon held his injured hand Daki took the opportunity to get his arm free and swing his katana at Jonathon.

Daki's katana smashed into Jonathon's face causing him to fly off Daki and crash through Lady Joan's desk. Daki slowly stood up as Lady Joan walked to his side with a smile on her face. "Well done" Lady Joan said as Daki stood up straight while clutching his side, "You shall become my new bodyguard" Lady Joan continue to say as Daki nodded proudly.

"It would be an honourer to protect someone as beautiful as you" Daki said before he and Lady Joan heard something, looking over at the destroyed desk they saw Jonathon slowly raising to his feet. "I won't lose my nakama" Jonathon said as Lady Joan to step back. "I won't lose my nakama to some ugly bitch!"

Jonathon roared as he sprinted towards Lady Joan with enraged look on his bloody and bruised face, _"What the!?"_ Lady Joan thought as she stared into Jonathon's eyes causing her to stumble back. _"He's a monster!" _Lady Joan screamed inside her head before Daki walking in front of her.

"Please calm down, I'll kill him" Daki said calmly as he gripped his katana tightly with both hands and raised it above his head. As Lady Joan watched Daki she had a smile on her face. _"Just my luck to get someone from that clan" _Lady Joan thought as Daki spoke up, "Ittoryu: Mountain brake" Daki said as he swung his katana at Jonathon.

Jonathon's fist slammed into Daki's face before Daki slammed his katana into Jonathon's head. A moment of silence past before it was broken by Daki who lifted his katana of Jonathon's head and turned to face Lady Joan. "I don't like being controlled by women, especially ugly ones" Daki said as he pointed his Katana at Lady Joan while wiping blood from his broken nose. _"He broke his nose, which means I lost control over him" _Lady Joan thought as she slowly stood up.

"I have one last move to get him back" Lady Joan muttered quietly to herself, "Feromon Feromon no mi: Loving lips" Lady Joan said as she push Daki's katana out of the way and lunged forward trying to kiss Daki. Lady Joan's lips were inches away for Daki's before she suddenly stopped.

"Don't kiss the enemy" Jonathon mimicked Daki with a smirk as he held a fistful of Lady Joan's hair tightly, "Shut up you Idiot" Daki said as he took a couple step back. "It seems she controlled me with pheromones, it was in the air but now I can't smell it" Daki said as stared at Jonathon intently. "Why weren't you under her control?" Daki asked as he walked next to Jonathon who was still holding Lady Joan's hair.

"I don't have a sense of smell" Jonathon said as he pointed at his X shaped scar that stop on the bridge of his nose, Daki nodded before Jonathon spoke again. "What do we do with her?" Jonathon asked as he and Daki looked down at Lady Joan who was now kneeling on the ground with a defeated look on her face.

"Once she gives me the information, I don't care what happens to her" Daki said coldly as he walked over the destroyed desk and searched through the papers that sprawled on the ground, after a couple of minutes Daki picked up a piece of paper and read it. "What's say?" Jonathon asked as Daki scrunched up the paper and threw it away.

"Doesn't matter" Daki said before walking past Jonathon towards the door, "Let's go" Daki said as he opened the door and walked through it. "Are you going to kill me?" Lady Joan asked as she stared at the ground and waited for Jonathon's answer. "I'm not a murderer, just a pirate" Jonathon said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't answer my question" Lady Joan said as Jonathon let out another chuckle, "I'm not going to kill you" Jonathon said as he gave Lady Joan a kind smile before letting go of her hair. "See you later beautiful" Jonathon said with a wink as he walked out of Lady Joan's off.

Lady Joan said on the floor for a couple of minutes before standing up and dusting herself off, "Those bastards I'll make them pay for what they done to me" Lady Joan seethed as she picked up a Den Den Mushi. "Shobo wake the hell up and bring Romi and Rebecca here, the three of you need some training" Lady Joan said as she slammed down the Den Den Mushi and slumped into her chair.

* * *

Jonathon and Daki walked out of the bar carrying a crate of sake and a crate of cigarettes, "It's good to have some backup smokes" Jonathon grinned as he took a drag on the cigarette in his mouth. "Whatever you idiot" Daki muttered as he breathed out some smoke from the corner of his mouth.

Turning left Jonathon and Daki made their way onto the dock, "I heard that you bastard" Jonathon laughed as he blew out some smoke as he put the crate of cigarettes on the row boat. "So this is your ship?" Daki asked as he put the create of sake onto the row boat as well, "Nice isn't it, I made it myself" Jonathon said with a proud look on his face.

"Just my luck I join the crew of a guy with a shit ship, if you can call that thing a ship" Daki muttered as Jonathon hopped onto the boat. "I heard that now get on" Jonathon said as he untied the row boat from the dock. "I'm coming" Daki said as he step cautiously on to the row boat as if it would sink once he got on it.

"Stop being such a baby" Jonathon laughed as he handed Daki a Oar, "Now start rowing" Jonathon said as he began to row and soon followed by Daki. "So Captain" Daki said half heartedly as he rowed along with Jonathon, "What's the pirate crew called?" Daki asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette Jonathon spat it out into the sea before breathing out some smoke, "The tattoo pirates" Jonathon said with a warm smile as Daki nodded. "Makes some sense" Daki said as he looked at Jonathon's tattoo before breathing out some smoke, "Anyway how long till we get to another Island?" Jonathon asked which make Daki stare at him in shock.

"You mean you don't know!? I think I'm starting to regret my choice of coming along" Daki said as he hung his head in disappointment as Jonathon let out a loud laugh.


End file.
